Lil' Montana
by webbyshadow
Summary: My first CSI NY fic ! its my version of what i think lindsay's secret is. Hope you like it! DL! And thanks to my new beta! ive changed some of the chapters so far! Enjoy!
1. Lil' Montana

A/N: ok this is my first ever CSI NY fic so please be nice!! I would really like some feedback so I can get better! That's if you want me to!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.. unfortunately!.. apart from lil' Montana!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 1

"Well I'm glad that's over." Danny said as he, Flack and Lindsay were walking towards the reception of the New York crime lab.

They had just solved a case involving the daughter of the city's mayor. She was found tied up to a street lamp with her eyes torn out and mouth stapled shut. It turned out she saw things that she shouldn't have.

"Yeah, now its time to relax. Come on, I said we'd meet Stella and Mac for a drink in 5 minutes…..5 minutes ago." Flack said.

"Well done Flack, always reliable like usual." Danny mocked.

"Shut up Messer!" Flack said through a grin.

Their banter carried on until they came to the lobby but Danny's comeback was cut of by the sound of …..

"MOMMY!!!!!"

(where is she coming from? Was someone with her? She's a little girl, running around alone in NY?)

Lindsay turned around just in time for a whirlwind of brown hair to come rushing into her arms. The little girl rapped her arms around her neck while Lindsay kissed the top of her head. The whole lab had gone quite. Mac and Stella looked at each other while Danny and Flack just stared with their mouths open at Lindsay.

"Hey pumpkin." Lindsay said.

After a while of stunned silence Mac finally found his voice back...

"I think we need to go have a chat, don't you Lindsay?" Mac said to her once he had found his voice back again.

"Yeah, uhm can I just put her in the break room?"

"Sure, meet me in my office once you're sorted."

That said, Mac made his way to his office. Lindsay turned to her other three friends.

"Uhm…. do you..uh…you guys mind watching her while I go see Mac?", she asked cautiously.

"No, no we don't mind, do we boys?" Stella answered for all of them since Danny and Flack still looked like goldfishes.

"Thanks Stella. I'll just get her settled before I go."

She headed off towards the break room with the little girl still in her arms, being as quite as a mouse.

Once Lindsay had gone round the corner Stella slapped the boys round the head.

"HEY" "OW! What was that for?"

"To make you come out of your trance. You looked like a couple of Sid's corpses! Now come on, let's go!"

When they reached the break room, Lindsay was taking off the little girl's purple duffel coat and hat **(A/N: its winter time! lol!).** Underneath it she was wearing a purple dress with yellow and pink flowers on it, a white long-sleeved top and white stockings.

"Sit down here pumpkin," she said pointing to the couch. The girl hopped onto it and started swinging her legs.

"Mommy will be right back ok sweetheart? I'm gonna leave you with these people over here ok?"

The girl nodded her head, her brown curls bobbing up and down as she did so.

"Good girl." She turned to face Stella, Flack and Danny who were now on the other side of the room,

staring at the little girl in front of them.

"I'll be right back."

After Lindsay had left the room, there was silence. The little girl was glancing at her surroundings but avoiding eye contact with any of the adults.

Stella approached her and squatted down on her knees, leaning on the couch's arm rest, so she was at the same level as the girl.

"What's your name?" Stella asked while the boys watched on.

"Rosie," she said shyly.

"What a pretty name. I'm called Stella and this is Danny and Don," she said, pointing to each person in turn. "How old are you?"

Rosie raised her hand and showed Stella 4 fingers.

"Wow, 4 years old, you're a big girl aren't you!"

Rosie nodded. "You have pretty hair," she said, ducking her head afterwards.

"Thank you! But I think you have prettier hair than me. And I love your dress. Did Mommy pick it out for you?"

With that the little girl smiled and nodded her head. Her shyness seemed to go flying out the window.

"Who's this?" Flack asked pointing to the horse in her hand while he made his way closer towards the girl.

"He's called Barney and he's my horsie and he goes everywhere with me." Rosie said proudly. The white and black spotted horse which was clutched tightly in her hand, looked like it hadn't been washed since it was bought and some of the black spots didn't look like they were supposed to be there.

"I thought Barney was the purple dinosaur?" Flack asked confused.

"He is silly, but this is another Barney, duh!" Rosie said as though it was completely obvious.

"She's just like her mother." Danny's Staten Island accent rung out for the first time.

"She's Lil' Montana!"

**TBC?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it's all up to you guys if you want this to be continued! I've got some ideas in mind but it depends what you guys think! You know what to do!


	2. Getting to know you

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews I got!!! I loved them! They really made my day! Lol! Sorry if this chapter is rushed, it's just I have A LOT of exams going on and have only been back at school a week! Anyways…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.. unfortunately!.. apart from lil' Montana!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 2

Lindsay sat in Mac's office in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She watched nervously as Mac paced around in front of her before he sat down on the desk, just missing the paper work that was starting to pile up.

"What's her name?" he asked after a few minutes of pondering.

Lindsay let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. He didn't seem too mad, but he was Mac, he had the poker face of an angel. **(A/N: something my mum always says to me! I don't really get it sometimes! lol)**

"Rosie, Rosie Monroe."

"How old is she?"

"Just turned four, two months ago."

"She's very cute."

"Thank you. She's perfect in my eyes."

Mac smiled at that. Lindsay didn't look like the type of person to be a mother at first glance, but when he heard the pride in her voice when she spoke about her daughter, he realized that he was greatly mistaken.

"Um... how come you didn't mention her before? I really should have known when I first hired you"

"She's ...ah... she hasn't been living with me since I moved here. She's been staying with my Dad back in Montana. I didn't want her to grow up here. It seems such a violent place for a little girl." She said honestly then "no offense" quickly afterwards. She really didn't want to upset her boss right now.

"None taken." he said with a ghost of a smile. "Is she visiting you then?"

"Um... no. My Dad... he can't take care of her anymore. He's getting too old and he doesn't have the time and money to run around, looking after her."

Noticing she didn't mention her mother, but just letting it slide, he said:

"So she's going to be living with you then. I thought you didn't want her to grow up here?"

"I have no other choice Mac. My brother's have their own families and I don't have anyone else she can live with. Anyway, I... I miss her," she said looking into Mac's eyes. It was the first time she had lifted her head since she had entered the room and Mac saw all he needed to confirm the fact that she was a good mother. He decided from that moment on that he and the rest of the team were going to help her out in any way. Night or Day. Rain or Shine, they would be there.

"Well then, it looks like I'm going to have to re -arrange your schedule. I'll try and look into finding a good babysitter for you but for now you can bring her into the lab if you need to."

Lindsay just stared at him for a moment before jumping up and giving him a hug. Immediately after she realized what she had done she backed away, looking down sheepishly with a blush tinting her cheeks, but the smile still set firmly in place.

"Sorry! It's just... I thought you were going to fire me! Thank you Mac." She said, her embarrassment fading away.

He chuckled before saying: "No problem. Look it's nearly lunch time and you've finished your case, so why don't we all go out for lunch and then you and Rosie go and spend the day together."

"I'd like that. I think Rosie would too, but she does wanna go to a place where they serve strawberry milkshakes, otherwise she won't go!"

"Oh I think we can find something."

And with that they walked out the door to the break room.

"My Mommy's name is Lindsay, not Montana. That's where we used to live." Rosie stated to Danny.

"Yup, just like her mother. Thinks she knows it all! Well Baby you have a lot to learn!" Danny said laughing while Stella and Flack just rolled their eyes.

"Wow, you must be really stupid, cause you can't even remember my name." Rosie said.

That shut Danny up but made Stella and Flack burst out laughing.

"Hey you're right Messer; she _is_ just like her mother. Always whipping you in the ass with her comebacks!" Flack said while at the same time trying to breathe.

"FLACK! Don't say words like that in front of her! She's only 4!" Lindsay scolded as she walked through the door, Mac at her heels.

"MOMMY!!!!!" For the second time that day, Rosie rushed into her mother's arms. "I know all your friends now! Stella's really pretty and nice and Flack is really funny! But Messer is just stupid. He still doesn't know your name and he's already forgotten mine," she told her mom with a frown on her face.

That just made Stella and Flack burst out laughing again. Even Mac chuckled at the little girl's innocence. Lindsay just smiled at her daughter.

"Well I agree with you there Pumpkin, Danny can be quite stupid. Can't you Messer?!" she said while looking at Danny with a smirk on her face. Danny just muttered something which sounded like 'whatever', before sitting down next to Flack on the couch.

"Pumpkin this is Mac." Lindsay told Rosie once all the laughter had died down.

"Hello," she said quietly, her shyness coming back to her.

"Hello Rosie." He said softly with a smile. This seemed to make part of her nervousness go away. "Are you hungry? Because I heard from a little birdie that you like strawberry milkshakes and I know just the place. Shall we go and get one?"

"Oh yes, please!!" Rosie said, bouncing up and down in her mom's arms. "I LOVE strawberry milkshakes! How did you know?!"

"Ahh, well that's my secret," Mac said, tapping a finger on her nose. "Come on guys, let's go get some lunch. Flack go and find Hawkes, see if he wants to come."

With that Mac walked out the room with Stella and Flack in tow, while Lindsay picked up Rosie's bag before she followed. Danny then went after her, making faces at Rosie which made her laugh.

'Messer doesn't seem to be too bad after all,' Rosie thought. 'Even if he is stupid.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know what to do!! If you want another chapter then pls review!!

Hey that rhymes!! Well aren't I the genius!! Lol

But seriously I like the comments! Even the bad ones!


	3. Pizza and Strawberry Milshakes

A/N: thank you for all of the reviews again!!! Ok here's the next chapter.. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.. unfortunately!.. apart from lil' Montana!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 3

O'Brian's was the name of the little café down the street which the team had decided to eat at. Hawkes had joined them saying he was so hungry he could eat a horse which then caused Rosie to hide Barney behind her back. No way was he getting anywhere near her horsie.

"Hey everyone" said the older waitress coming up to the table where they sat

"Hey Babs. How you doing?" Mac asked. Always the polite one

"I'm good thanks. Been workin' a 10 hours shift and can't wait to get off though!" Babs said. It was then she noticed Rosie who was sat in between Danny and Lindsay.

"And who is this little beauty?! Well aren't you just the sweetest thing!" cooed Babs

Rosie just hid behind her Mom, her shyness being brought back again. Lindsay just smiled knowing how her daughter could be.

"This is Rosie. Pumpkin say hi to Babs"

"Hi" she said meekly still behind her Mom

"Ah someones a bit shy aren't they?! Never mind pet, you'll grow out of it! Now what do you guy's want? Let me guess pepperoni pizza and cokes all round?" she said with a smile which turned into a laugh once everyone nodded their heads.

"And a strawberry milkshake too!" Rosie shouted out so that she wasn't ignored and

"Please" as an afterthought. Everyone laughed at that causing Rosie to blush.

"Alright then, pepperoni pizzas, cokes and one strawberry milkshake for the little girl over there" chuckling at her.

"Thanks Babs" Mac said as she started to walk away.

"Mommy I have to go to the toilet "Rosie whispered in Lindsay's ear

"Ok pumpkin. We'll be right back"

Once Lindsay and Rosie had gone into the toilets, the questions started.

"What's she doing here?"

"Who's the father?"

"Who's been looking after her?"

"How come we've never met her before?"

"STOP!" Mac said loudly which shut everyone up "Look I don't know all of the answers to your questions and you shouting them at me isn't going to get them answered, OK?"

Everyone nodded their heads and they all looked as though they had just been told of by their teacher.

"But… I do know that Rosie was living with her grandfather in Montana because Lindsay didn't want her to grow up here. But now her father is getting to old to be able to take care of Rosie, and she has no one else to ask to take care of her, so she's going to be living with her from now on. Plus, Lindsay said that she missed Rosie."

"Do you know who the father is?" Danny asked

"No and it's not up to me to tell you even if I did know. That's Lindsay choice to tell you if she wants to, but I have a feeling that he has no contact with him anymore"

"Who does that, hey? Abandon their own child and leaving the mother to do it all. Men" Stella said, trying to ignore the scowls she was getting from her male co workers. "Well you were all thinking it! Even if you are men"

"Not all men are like that Stel" Hawkes tried to reason with her

"Yeah but it just gets me annoyed that someone would wanna abandon their own flesh and blood."

"Yeah I guess Lindsay's had it pre…"

"SHH's she's coming back"

"What you guys talking about then while we were gone?" Lindsay asked as she and Rosie sat down.

"Oh nothing much, just saying how... ur... how... how strawberry milkshake tastes better than chocolate milkshake" Danny said trying to think of an excuse.

"You talked about milkshakes?" Lindsay asked unconvinced

"Yeah, Baby here got us all on the topic didn't ya?" Danny said rubbing Rosie's head

"My names not Baby! It's Rosie, Rosie Monroe" Rosie said stubbornly moving out of the way of Danny's hand.

"Yesh! You know Montana, you and her are exactly alike! You know that right?" Danny said while the rest of the group chuckled

"Yep, and we like to be called by our given names, don't we pumpkin?" Lindsay said giving Danny a mock glare

"Yep!" giving Danny the same glare.

"Wow that's freaky! You look the same as well! Jesus!" Danny said just as the food arrived

"Here we go pizza, cokes and last but not least, a strawberry milkshake for Rosie" Babs said chuckling as she eyed the milkshake hungrily

"What do you say Pumpkin?"

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome. What a polite girl you are" Babs said even though Rosie wasn't listening. She was too interested in drinking her milkshake

"I'll leave you to it then. Call me if ya need anything"

"Will do"

"God this is great pizza" Don said wolfing down a mouthful.

"Probably why we always come here" Danny said with his mouth full

"Danny, God close your mouth" Stella told him

"Sorry, MOM" Danny said as he finished his mouthful. What he didn't realise was that he had a bit of cheese hanging from the corner of his mouth. Rosie burst out laughing while at the same time snorting milkshake through her mouth…. and nose.

"ROSALIND!" Lindsay shouted

"It's not my fault! Danny's got cheese hanging from his mouth! It's funny!!!" Rosie said while trying to breathe and stop laughing at the same time.

"This is all your fault you know that" Lindsay said to Danny while glaring at him and trying to clean Rosie up.

"How is it my fault? She was the one who spat the milkshake out of her mouth!" Danny said trying to defend himself while wiping the offending cheese of his mouth.

"And through her nose" Don added

"NOT HELPING Don" Lindsay through gritted teeth "Oh my God, come on you need to go to the bathroom" dragging Rosie along.

"Smooth move Messer" Don said

"What?! It wasn't my fault!!!"

The others just look on in warily.

There we go hope you enjoyed it!

I did the milkshake thing once… it wasn't nice and it got EVERYWHERE! Lol!

REVIEW!!!! Please!


	4. Messer at Macy's

A/N: thank you for all of the reviews again!!! Sorry I've taken longer to update! Been very busy! Ok here's the next chapter.. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.. unfortunately!.. apart from lil' Montana!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 4

"Come on, we need to get you something new to wear" Lindsay said as she and the rest of the group walked out of the café. Rosie's purple dress now had a big splash of faded pink in the middle.

"I'll come with you." Danny said "I mean it was my fault after all and I doubt you know anywhere good to shop for kids" once he received questioning looks.

"Oh and I suppose you do?" Lindsay said

"Yeah, I shop for my niece when it's her birthday, Christmas, stuff like that."

"Fine, Mac we'll be back once we've got her something else to wear" Lindsay said

"Don't worry about it. I told you, you could take the day off. I suppose Danny can as well since he was working on the same case as you. We'll see you guys tomorrow and Lindsay if you need to bring with Rosie with you that's fine. I'm sure we can find her something to do" Mac said smiling at the little girl who gave him a bright smile back.

"Ok. Thanks Mac. See you guys tomorrow." Lindsay said

"Yeah, thanks Mac. Bye you guys"

"BYE!!!!!" Rosie shouted, remembering manners, which made everyone smile.

Once the others had set of down the street, Lindsay turned to Danny.

"Ok then Messer, where we going?"

"Macy's" Danny replied while he flagged down a cab.

It was the afternoon, so of course people were doing their Christmas shopping. Everywhere you looked people were cramming around the shelves seeing if they could get the football that their son wanted or the fluffy teddy their little girl asked for.

"Danny it's packed in here!" Lindsay shouted over the noise "How are we gonna find anything with out getting trampled on?!"

"Don't worry Montana. You should never underestimate a Messer!" Danny replied cockily

Lindsay just shook her head and followed Danny, telling Rosie to keep a tight hold of her hand so she didn't get lost.

They reached the Kid's section after about 10 minuets of weaving in and out of people.

"Here we go. Didn't I tell ya I would find it Montana, hey?" Danny said

"Whatever, we still haven't found something she can wear yet so don't get full of yourself yet, Messer" Lindsay said as her comeback

"Well, what we waiting for then?!"

They searched for dresses that Rosie could wear. It turned out she was a very picky person. She didn't like the colour of that one; she didn't like the feel of this one. Every dress they found she didn't like. That was until Danny who was getting feed up with shopping, picked up a denim dress with a baseball and bat on its pocket and a glove down at the bottom on the right side.

"Fine, Rosie what about this one?" Danny exasperated

"She does not gonna like that one. Put it back" Lindsay said getting equally frustrated

"Oh Mommy I love that one! Can we get it please?!" Rosie said as she saw it, pleading her mother with puppy dog eyes

"You actually like that?" Lindsay asked astonished. She didn't think her pumpkin was into baseball

"Yeah! It's got a bat and all!!! Please!!!"

"Fine, lets go try it on and get out of here" Lindsay said as she took Rosie to the changing rooms while Danny followed

After 10 minuets the girls came out of the dressing rooms, Rosie all ready wearing the dress.

"You like it Danny?" Rosie asked excitedly

"Sure do! Aren't you glad I found it hey?" Danny said getting cocky again

"Yup, thank you" she said as she ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Your welcome" Danny said slightly dazed, while touching the spot where she had just kissed him.

"Come on then lets go pay so we can get out of here" Lindsay said, breaking Danny's trance.

"Coming Montana. Let's go Baby, before your Ma gets annoyed" Danny said while making funny faces behind Lindsay's back, making Rosie laugh.

She grabbed hold of his hand as they made their way to the cash register.

"$23.99 please" said the bored looking cashier

"Ah ah ah, Montana, I made her ruin her dress, I'll get it" Danny said as he saw Lindsay getting out her purse.

"Danny you don't have to do that. It's fine. It wasn't your fault anyway" Lindsay tried to protest

"Nope Montana, I'm buying it. Think of it as a 'Welcome to New York' gift "he said while smiling down at Rosie who was still clutching his hand. She gave back a mega watt smile that could brighten up any stormy day.

'Just like Montana's' Danny thought to himself as he was temporarily blinded by the sight.

"Are you buyin' it or not?" asked the cashier, making Danny blink and fish out his wallet.

"Thank you Danny. You didn't have to do that" Lindsay said to him as the got out of the

Shopping centre.

"No problem, Montana. Just let me have one more thing then we can forget it all" Danny said with a twinkle in his eye

"What..?" Lindsay asked cautiously seeing his playful manner

"Let me spend the rest of the day with you." Danny said "I've already got the rest of the day of and I know you probably don't have anything for Rosie to do at your apartment, so what better way to spend the time than with a true New Yorker going round New York?" he said once he saw Lindsay was about to protest.

"Please Mommy. I'll be really good" Rosie said with a pout.

That combined with Danny's sly grin made Lindsay cave in.

"Alright, Alright! Fine, as long as you're sure we're not taking up your afternoon off Danny"

"Nope, I got nothing to do. Come on Baby lets go" Danny said ushering Rosie and Lindsay in the cab he just hailed down.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked

"The Zoo"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There we go! Hope you enjoyed it!!

You know what to do now if you want more!!! Well if you don't I'll give you a clue…..

REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks!!


	5. Tigers and Horses

A/N: thank you for all of the reviews again!!! Ok here's the next chapter.. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.. unfortunately!.. apart from lil' Montana!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 5

They arrived at the Zoo around 2. They had at least a good 3 hours at the zoo before closing time, so they decided to make the most of it.

"Ok where shall we go first?" Lindsay asked Rosie once they had paid and got a map.

"The Tigers!!!" Rosie shouted. Danny and Lindsay just looked at each other and laughed remembering where they first met. Rosie just stared up at the adults, wondering why they thought tigers were so funny.

'Grown ups, I'll never understand them' she thought to herself

Lindsay noticed that Rosie was still waiting for an answer.

"Ok Pumpkin. To the tigers we go" Lindsay said

With that Rosie's confused face was replaced with a smile as she ran of towards the sign that pointed towards the tigers.

"ROSIE! DON'T RUN!" Lindsay said running after her daughter, suddenly becoming worried. Danny followed, wondering what had changed her demeanor.

Rosie stopped once she heard Lindsay calling to her. She looked down, trying to catch her breath as her mom came over.

"You know you're not allowed to run Rosie! I don't even have your puffer with me." Lindsay scolded Rosie "Now you can go walk ahead of us if you want to but NO running, understood?"

"Yes, Mommy" Rosie said before bouncing off in front of the adults

"Why isn't she allowed to run? " Danny asked, confused by what just went on.

"Rosie's highly asthmatic. If she runs too fast or too much she starts getting attacks. Sometimes they can be quite fierce." Lindsay said while they started walking again.

"She hates it cause she can't do everything her friends can do. She loves sports, it's just she can't run that much so she can't play that much." Her tone of voice became sad as she told Danny this, as though she was feeling her daughter's pain.

"Oh that sucks." Danny said "But her still play's right?"

"Oh yeah, she loves practically every sport that she's tried"

"Has she tried baseball?" Danny asked

"Nope, they didn't play it back at her school in Montana, so she's had no one to teach her how to play. I'd bet she'd like it though."

"I can teach her if you want" Danny offered

"Really?" Lindsay said as she stopped walking, amazed that Danny would do that for Rosie, a little girl he had just met that day.

"Yeah, it'd be fun. The next day off I have, I can take her to the baseball grounds and teach her"

"Oh, she's love that Danny. I'll ask her see what she says. Are you sure you don't mind doing that? I mean we don't get that many days off."

"Like I said Montana, its fine! I don't mind spending time with her"

"You know she really likes you. She doesn't warm up to people as easily as she did with you" Lindsay told Danny

"I like her too. She's a sweet girl". Danny told her with as smile as they reached the tiger cage.

"Mommy look!!! There's a really BIG tiger over there!!" Rosie said as she pointed to a tiger in the far left corner. The people around her started to smile. The little girl's innocence and happiness in such a simple thing made their hearts swell.

"Wow, that is a really big tiger!" Lindsay said amusing her child

"Let's go to the bears next!" Rosie said as she saw the sign for the bears and skipped of towards it.

Over the next 3 hours, they visited the bears, lions, zebras, monkeys (where Rosie said Danny reminded her of them!), buffalo and last but not least the horses. The girls just couldn't go to a zoo with horses and not see them. By the time they were finished, Rosie was tired and they were all hungry.

"Come on Pumpkin, lets get you home" Lindsay while they were walking out of the gates.

"Oh, I don't wanna go home. I'm having fun" Rosie whined

Just as Lindsay was about to say no, Danny suggested that they go out for dinner.

"Look its dinner time, we're all hungry and Rosie doesn't wanna go home so we might as well stay out" Danny said trying to reason with her

Seeing that it was 2 against 1, she relented

"Fine, but we're not staying out late. We've all gotta wake up early tomorrow"

"Yay!!! Thank you Mommy!!" Rosie said as she started jumping up and down in excitement.

Danny chuckled "Come on, I know this great Italian place a couple of blocks from here. You like pasta Baby?"

"Yeah!! It's yummy! Not as yummy as strawberry milkshake though… do they have strawberry milkshake?" Rosie asked getting worried. She couldn't go anywhere without having a milkshake.

"I'm sure they do, don't worry. Just lets not spill it down your dress this time, hey?" Danny said making Rosie laugh

"Ok, I promise" she said as she grabbed Danny's hand while he led the way to the restaurant.

It turned out that Danny knew the owner of the restaurant, a fat, little Italian women who pinched Danny's cheek's, causing Lindsay and Rosie to laugh.

"Danny Boy!!!" the lady shouted before enveloping him in a hug then slapping him round the head.

"HEY! What was that for?" he asked as he pulled back from the hug, rubbing his head

"Why haven't you visited more? That's what's that's for!"

"Sorry Nessy. Life's been busy lately" Danny said, making up an excuse

"Uhuh." Nessy said disbelievingly "Hon, you do realise that I know when you're lying"

"It's the truth! Anyway enough about me, I want you to meet some people" Danny said as he moved out of the way so Lindsay and Rosie were in clear view of Nessy.

"Oh! And you are these lovely girls?!" Nessy asked excitedly

"The big one's Lindsay and the Baby is Rosie, her daughter" Danny said proudly

"Welcome! Welcome! Come on lets get you sit down then." Nessy said before leading them of to a table by the window. "Pasta all round?"

Danny looked at Lindsay, silently asking if that was ok. She nodded.

"Yep, that's great Nessy. Oh and plus a strawberry milkshake, a beer and a coke."

"Ok. I'll put a rush on it. Only for my favorite though!" Nessy said as she walked away.

"And say hi to Roberto for me will ya?!" Danny shouted after her

"Will do!"

"She's nice. How do you know her?" Lindsay asked once Nessy was out of ear.

"Ya she is. She was the one that convinced me to do something good with my life instead of joining the 'Tanglewood' boys. She's made me who I am today and I love her like my own Ma for that"

"That's sweet." Lindsay said as Nessy came back with the drinks plus some paper and crayons.

"Ok, one coke, one beer and one milkshake." She said putting the drinks down on the table "And these sweetie are for you" she said handing Rosie the paper and crayons "So you don't get bored"

"Thank You" Rosie said shyly. It seemed that she wasn't very good with meeting new people.

"Your very welcome sweetie pie" Nessy said smiling at the girls politeness "I'll be back with you dinner in a bit". And then she left.

Danny and Lindsay kept on chatting while Rosie drew pictures on the paper, until their pasta arrived.

"There we go. New York's finest pasta!" Nessy said proudly "Enjoy" then left, leaving them to their meal.

"Um this is really good!" Lindsay said taking her first bite after she fed Rosie a spoonful.

"I know. Roberto is a really good cook. He was the one that taught me to cook. He said all Italian people should know how to cook. Even the boys" Danny said with a smile

"Well he's right. EVERY man should know how to cook! Is he Nessy's husband?"

"Yeah, been married 60 years this year."

"Wow, they must really love each other"

"Yeah, they would be heart broken if something happened to the other" Danny said his toning saddening a bit which Lindsay picked up on.

"Nothings gonna happen Danny. They've lasted this long, they can last longer" Lindsay said trying to brighten up his mood.

"Yeah your right. Come let's eat before it gets cold. Nessy would kill me if we didn't eat it!"

After their dinner, it was obvious that Rosie was getting tired but she wouldn't give in.

"Please can we stay out a bit longer? Please!" she said begged.

"Pumpkin, your tired, come on lets go. There's nothing to do at this time of night anyways" Lindsay said

"I know something we can do" Danny said receiving a glare from Lindsay and a smile from Rosie.

They made their way to Central Park. It wasn't that long a walk, but Rosie feet hurt from walking around all day, so Danny carried her on his back. Once they got to the park, Danny made his way towards the horse and carriage rides.

"Danny where are we going?" Lindsay asked not knowing where abouts they were in the park. Then she saw the horses.

Danny noticed that she had seen them and said " Well I know how much you country girls like horses so I thought I'd treat you" loving the way Lindsay's smile grew on her face while Rosie jumped up and down on his back.

"YAY!!!!!! HORSIES!!!! Look Mommy, that one looks like Barney!" Rosie pointed out, hopping of Danny's back and running towards the horses. Lindsay and Danny followed and soon they were all in a carrage, riding through Central Park, looking at the stars and trees above them.

'It's beautiful' Lindsay thought as she looked up. And to make it even better Danny's arm was around her shoulders while Rosie melded into her side. Nothing got better than this she thought. She had realised that she had feelings for Danny along time ago, but didn't do anything about it because of Rosie. No one wants to be with a girl that has baggage, especially Danny. She decided to let those thoughts slide to the back of her mind and enjoy the ride and the feeling of Danny holding her.

By the end of the ride, Rosie had fallen asleep, leaving Danny to carry her. They caught a cab to Lindsay apartment and Danny helped put Rosie to bed, carrying her up the stairs, taking off her shoes and tucking her in bed while Lindsay went to the bathroom.

Once they we were both done, Danny decided to let the girls be and head home for the night.

"I enjoyed today Montana, we should do it more often" Danny said as they made their way towards the door.

"Yeah, Rosie would really like that" Lindsay said while standing next to the door. They stood in silence just looking into each other's eyes before Danny broke the silence.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Montana" he said quietly

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then" Lindsay said just as quietly.

"Bye Lindsay" Danny said as he turned around and started to walk away

"Danny wait!" Lindsay called. He turned around while he watched Lindsay walk up to him and peck him on the cheek.

"Thank You" she said as she ran in doors before Danny could she the blush that was forming.

Danny just stared at the door she had just shut before touching where she had just kissed. He smiled to himself before turning around and walking out the building. A bounce now in his step.

WOW that was my longest chapter yet! Lol! Hoped you enjoyed it! I liked this chapter.

Now you no wat to do!

REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks!!!


	6. The Attack

A/N: thank you for all of the reviews again!!! Oh I added chapter titles! Hehe!... Ok here's the next chapter.. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.. unfortunately!.. apart from lil' Montana!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 6

The next day Lindsay was late for work. Rosie wouldn't get up since she was tired from yesterday's adventures. By the time they had arrived at the crime lab, they were already half an hour late.

"Sorry I'm late Mac" Lindsay as she rushed into the break room, a sleepy looking Rosie holding on to her hand "Rosie wouldn't get up"

"It's fine. It's been a slow morning. No new cases" Mac said

It was then Lindsay noticed that everyone else was sat down drinking coffee.

"You wanna a cup Lindsay?" Flack said as he got up to go refill his own.

"Yes please. I haven't had one this morning" Lindsay replied as she took Rosie's coat off. Underneath it she was wearing the baseball dress.

"Baby's wearin' the dress I picked" Danny said proudly as he noticed it

"Yeah, she wouldn't go out of the house if I didn't let her wear it" Lindsay said

"It's my favorite dress now!" Rosie said happily "Look Stella, it's got a baseball and a baseball bat and a glove!"

"Wow, I like it!" Stella said enthusiastically, humoring the little girl. "So Danny picked it out did he?"

"Yeah and he bought it for me too! and then he took us to the zoo and we went to go see the tigers and the bears and the lions and LOADS of other stuff and then we went out for dinner and we had pasta and I had a strawberry milkshake and the old lady pinched Danny's cheek's and gave me some paper and crayons to draw with and then we went to the park and we went for a ride with the horsies and one of them looked like Barney!" Rosie said in one breath, her eyes glittering with joy as she recalled what had happened the day before.

"Really?" Stella said while she and everyone else in the room eyed Danny and Lindsay who avoided their gazes "Well I never knew Danny was so generous. Maybe I should go shopping with him next time."

"NO! Noo way am I going shoppin' with you Stel. You'd buy the whole of Macy's and still want more shoes!"

"No I wouldn't!" Stella said trying to defend herself while the guys rest stared at her disbelievingly "I wouldn't!"

"Whatever Stel. I've seen your closet and you have enough shoes to clothe everyone in New York!" Flack said handing Lindsay her coffee.

"Mommy I want a drink" Rosie said, feeling left out.

"What'd you want Pumpkin?" Lindsay said sighing as she breathed in the aroma that was wafting from her cup.

"Juice" Rosie said

"Juice what?"

"Juice….. now?" Rosie said trying to figure out what she was supposed to say.

"Rosie! Not now, please! Don't forget your manners" Lindsay said giving Danny and evil glare as he started to laugh.

"I'll get if for ya Baby. Come here and see what flavor you want." Danny said as he got up off the couch and waited for Rosie to do the same. Once she was up and they had started walking, she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Now that's sweet" Stella said noticing what had just happened

"Yeah she really likes Danny" Lindsay said watching as Danny lifted Rosie up onto the counter so she could watch him pour the juice.

"I didn't realise he was good with kids" Mac said a bit surprised

"Don't think anyone did. He just doesn't seem the type ya know?" Hawkes said.

Everyone nodded their heads as they continued to watch the pair as they made their way back towards the group. Rosie holding the glass in both hands while Danny kept one of his hands on the bottom incase any of the juice spilt.

"What?" Danny asked as he caught everyone staring at him once he got Rosie settled with her drink.

"Nothing" they all said at the same time, cringing when they realised it sounded very suspicious when they all said it. Luckily they were saved from Danny's questions when Mac announced that they all had a scene to go to.

"Ok Pumpkin. Mommy's has to go work now, so I'm gonna leave you in here alright?" Lindsay told Rosie.

"Do you want me to put your video on?"

"Uhuh, can I watch Dora?"

"Of course you can Pumpkin." Lindsay said as she went and put the DVD of Dora the Explorer on. Once everything was set up Lindsay said good bye and left, leaving her daughter to her own devices.

Two hours later and lot of evidence collected, Lindsay and the rest of the team were making their way down the corridors of the lab.

"Ok, Danny and Hawkes I want you guys to go and process the Vic's clothes" Mac said and once receiving a nod from both men carried on "Stella I want you to go and process the gun. See if you can find any prints or fibers the murderer might have left behind" After Stella had left he turned to Lindsay "And I want you to go down to the morgue and see what Sid has found."

"Ok Can I just….." Lindsay said thinking about Rosie

"Don't worry I'll go and check on Rosie. I want this case solved fast Lindsay" Mac said realizing what the problem was.

"Ok, thanks Mac" And with that Lindsay turned and walked towards the morgue while Mac went to check up on Rosie.

Dora had finished her adventures along time ago so Mac found Rosie sat at on the floor drawing.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Mac asked sitting next to her, making sure not to startle the little girl.

"I couldn't reach the table cause the chair was so high" Rosie replied, still drawing with her crayons.

"Oh I see. Do you want me to help you up now?" Mac asked

"No thank you Mr. Mac"

"Ok. Do you want anything else? Something drink? More juice?"

"Can I have some more apple juice please" Rosie replied, remembering her manners this time.

"Of course you can" Mac said as he got up off the floor and went to go and get her drink.

"There we go one apple juice for Miss Rosie" he said as he handed her the drink.

Rosie giggled before taking a sip and saying thank you.

" Ok, I've got to get back to work now but I'm sure your Mom will come and get you when its lunch time. If you need anything I'm just in that room over there" Mac said pointing to the office opposite the break room.

With a nod from Rosie, Mac got up and headed off to his office.

By the time Rosie had finished her apple juice, she was bored of drawing. She had already made 3; one for Mommy, one for Grampy and one for Danny. Deciding she didn't have anything else she could do, she went in search of Danny so she could give him his drawing.

She made her way out of the break room without anyone noticing even though the halls were busy. Everyone was rushing by, pushing past each other, and no even noticed the small girl who didn't even come up to their waists.

Everything was going well start off with. She looked in every room to see if Danny was there. He wasn't. She started to panic a bit, realizing that she might not find Danny and she didn't know her way back to the break room.

Her breath became shorter and more labored and she felt like the walls were closing in. The noise of people talking became a loud drone in her ears apart from one. Someone was calling out to her, asking her if she was all right, but before she could answer, her legs buckled and she fell to the floor, her drawing still in her hand.

Danny was working in one of the rooms when he noticed a little figure wondering along the corridor. It was Rosie. She was peaking into every room with a smile on her face and a piece of paper clutched in her hand. But Danny noticed that her smile was fading as she got closer to where he was. She seemed to become panicked, her eyes becoming as big as saucers. 'I better go and she if she's all right' he thought to himself as he walked out the door. He called out her name but she didn't seem to notice. As he got closer to her though, her realised why. Her breathing was erratic and she was sweating profusely. He had just made it to her before she collapsed to the floor, the piece of paper still in her hand.

She was having an attack.

Danny picked her up and ran towards Mac's office. He ran into the door, opening it, meeting Mac's questioning gaze.

"Danny, what ar…"

"Where's her bag?!"

"What?" Mac asked confused

"Her bag, where's her bag?" Danny asked hurriedly as he placed Rosie on the couch

"Over there. What's wrong?" Mac said, pointing to the corner and making his way around the desk.

"She's having an asthma attack. She's highly asthmatic. I need to find her puffer before she can't breathe anymore "Danny said as he quickly picked up the yellow and red bag, throwing out everything in it trying to find her puffer.

"Found it!" Danny cried as he made his way back over to Rosie.

The little girl was lying down face up on the couch, tears streaming down her face. Her breathing even more labored that before.

"Alright Baby, It's alright." Danny said trying to calm her down as he shifted her into a sitting position. "I need you to sit up for me Baby"

Rosie sat up, encircled by Danny's arms. Her head was spinning and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks,

" Ok, open your mouth and take deep breaths" Danny said while he put the puffer into her mouth and started pressing the button at the top, all the while saying comforting things to her.

Soon her breathing was back to normal but she was still crying.

"It's alright Baby, it's alright" Danny said as he picked her up in his arms and cradled her head to the crook of his neck.

"Mac, will you call Lindsay and tell her to come up to the break room, thanks" he told his boss, who had just been standing there, amazed by how well Danny had handled the situation.

" Yeah, yeah sure, of course" he said as he made his way back around the desk to phone Lindsay, all the while watching Danny's retreating figure heading to the break room.

The little girl in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go hoped u liked it!! Sorry if I over exaggerated the asthma attack but people do get ones that nasty!

REVIEW!!!!! Thanks!


	7. The Angel from Montana

A/N: thank you for all of the reviews again!!! The ones concerning my asthma section were really helpful! Lol! Ok here's the next chapter.. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.. unfortunately!.. apart from lil' Montana!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 7

Lindsay rushed into the break room to find Rosie curled up in Danny's arms, sound asleep. Seeing that her daughter look alright, she let out the breath that she had been holding. Danny noticed that she had arrived and put his finger up to his mouth, telling her to be quite. Lindsay quietly came and sat down next to him on the couch, stroking Rosie's caramel curls.

" She's alright. Must have tired herself out from her crying" Danny said seeing the concern lingering in her eyes.

Lindsay nodded, trying to convince herself what Danny had said was true.

" What happened?"

" She came looking for me. Wanted to give me this" he said picking up the drawing of brightly coloured scribbles. A pinkish coloured stick person with short spiky yellow hair was holding hands with a smaller pink person with brown wavy hair and what looked to be like a tiger in the background. "I think she thought she was lost, cause she was looking in all of the labs and couldn't find me. I went to and meet her in the hallway but by the time I had gotten there, her breathing was weird and then she just collapsed to the floor." Danny said shaking his head, remembering what had happened. " Does it happen often?"

" Depends really. She gets smaller attacks quite often and ones like this at least twice a month. That's if she's lucky" Lindsay sighed.

" Have there been worse?"

" Yeah, a few times. She's had to be admitted into hospital quite a bit in her life already. She hates it there. Not that I blame her."

" Poor kid. There's nothing you can do?"

" You can decrease the severity and number of them if you give her, her puffer every night, but apart from that no. She's stuck with it for life unless she grows out of it, but I don't think that will happen. She's got it to severe"

They sat in comfortable silence, watching the little girl sleep. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, as if all the troubles of the world had just disappeared. She looked like an angel. An angel sent from Montana.

" How's Rosie doing?" Hawkes asked as he met up with Lindsay after lunch. Danny and herself had taken the little girl out to get something to eat once she had woken up.

" She's fine, nothing a strawberry milkshake couldn't cure" Lindsay said with a smile while Hawkes chuckled. It was now a well known fact that if you gave the little Montanan girl a strawberry milkshake, her troubles would fly out the window. " She's in the break room with Danny. She convinced Mac to let Danny watch Dora the Explorer with her."

"Wow, how'd she do that? I thought it was only Stella that could persuade Mac?!" Hawkes said in astonishment.

" The puppy dog eyes and pout trick always works, even on people such as Mac"

" Ahh. Maybe I should try that when I want a day off."

" I don't think you could pull that of Shel." Lindsay said chuckling at the ME's idea.

" Well it never hurts to try!"

" Ok, I do you a deal. If you can convince Mac to let you have a day off when you want one, I'll buy you breakfast for the next month." Lindsay said seeing his eye's shine once he heard her offer. " BUT, if he says no, you have to buy Rosie strawberry milkshakes for the next week."

" How come you have to buy for a month but I only have to for a week?"

" She drinks A LOT of milkshake. Unless you want to pay for a month. I'm sure she'd be very happy"

" Oh no, no, a weeks fine"

Lindsay laughed "I thought so"

" What did Dora do today then?" Stella asked with a smile Danny when she met him in the lab, going over some evidence.

" Shut up "

" No seriously, what did you go and explore?" Stella said laughing, not able to keep it in anymore. " Was it the mysterious jungle monsters? Or was it the sea cave with bats?"

" I said shut up, Stel!" Danny said trying to hide his smirk

" Come on, let it out. You know I'm funny!"

"Yes Stella, your funny, smart and beautiful so will you drop it now?"

" Maybe seeing as you paid me such a nice compliment"

" Is there any other reason for you being here except for making me blush?"

" Nope"

" Well, will you leave me alone then?!"

" Nope"

" Do you say anything other than nope?"

" Nope"

It was the end of the day and Lindsay was in her and Danny's office, tiding up the last few bits of her case, when Danny walked in.

" What you still doin' here Montana? Go be with ya daughta"

" I just have to finish this up then , I'm going"

" Let me do it, I'm sure Rosie's been bored stuck here all day"

" You sure?"

" Yep, go ahead. Have a nice night Montana"

" Thanks Danny. For everything."

" Your welcome Lindsay. Now go"

Lindsay smiled and turned around and walked out the door when Danny called her back.

" Montana!"

" Yeah?"

" Your working tomorrow right?"

" Yeah why?"

"I was wondering if ya wanted me to take Rosie for the day. I'm not on shift and I ain't got nothin' better to do"

" Danny, I couldn't ask you to do that on your day off. It's fine I'll just bring her here again."

" Nah, its fine. I would like to do it. Really"

Lindsay considered it for a moment " Well.. if your sure… I'm suppose you could. Just don't take her any place where she'll get hurt."

" No worries Montana. I wouldn't do that."

" Ok, she'll like that a lot. Thanks Danny"

" Great! I'll pick her up at your place at what… 9?"

" Yeah that'd be good. Thanks Danny"

" No problem. See ya tomorrow"

" Bye"

Lindsay turned to walk down the hall for the second time before she heard Danny call out

" And make sure she's wearing something she can run in!"

Sorry that chapter wasn't very interesting! I just needed a concetion to take place! The next one will be good! I promise!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	8. Getting Popcorn Stuck

A/N: thank you for all of the reviews again!!! Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update!! Been very busy at school!!! Stupid tests and homework!!! Lol! Ok here's the next chapter.. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... unfortunately! apart from lil' Montana!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 8

8.50 the next morning, Danny was outside Lindsay's apartment. He pressed on the intercom waiting for her to answer.

"Who is it?" the voice coming from the machine said

"It's me Montana. Buzz me up"

"Ok, hold on"

When the door buzzed open he made his way inside the building and towards the lift only to find it was broken.

"Great. I really want to climb 10 flights of stairs at 9 in the morning" he thought to himself as he made his way reluctantly up the first step.

5 minuets later and a little out of breath, (he helped a little old lady carry her shopping to her front door on the way up) Danny reached Lindsay's door which was already open. His mind started to think of all the worst possible scenarios as he cautiously made his way through the door and into her apartment.

'She could have let a madman in, thinkin' it was me…or she could have let a rapist in, thinkin' it was me... or she could have let a child molester in thinkin' it was me.. .or she could have let a child molester, a rapist AND a madman in, thinkin' it was me! stupid old lady with her shoppin'….'

"Montana….?" He called out

No answer

"Monroe you in here?"

No answer

"Lindsay where ar…" He was cut off by the sound of a little girl shouting …

"DANNY!!!!!"... before jumping into his arms.

"Hey there Baby. Where's ya Ma?"

"Right here" said a voice from in front of him

Danny's mind seemed to stop for a moment as he saw what Lindsay was wearing. Her tight tank top put all of his shirts combined to shame and her very short shorts showed of her long legs ,which in his opinion where better than any leggy blonde model's he had ever seen.

"H…he...hey Monata" Danny chocked out still taking in her appearance

"Mommy what's wrong with Danny? He sounds like he's got popcorn stuck down his throat….but he hasn't eaten any popcorn" Rosie asked quizzically

"Oh...um... nothin's wrong with me Baby... I was just...er…. thinkin' bout popcorn" Danny said lamely as he tried to come up with an excuse, mentally hitting himself as he realised how stupid he sounded.

"But how does thinking about popcorn make you sound like you've got popcorn stuck? Don't you have to eat it first?"

"Baby, just drop it" Danny said to Rosie, all the while seeing Lindsay try to laugh silently but failing miserably from the corner of his eye.

"But I'm not holding anything and I still don…….." Rosie was cut of by Danny's finger on her lips, which remained there while he started talking to Lindsay

"So is she ready to go?" Danny asked

"Yep. She's got her puffer, extra jumper, money, rain mac, hat, water and Barney" Lindsay recited as she tried to remember every thing she put in the bag "Oh and suntan lotion… just incase" **(A/N: my mum ALWAYS packs that much!)**

Danny just stared at her for a minuet before answering.

"You forgot the kitchen sink" he teased

"Shut up. It pays to be prepared"

"Okay then… well I suppose we can get going then cant we, Baby?"

Rosie was about to speak but Danny pressed his finger down on her lips, so she just answered with a nod.

"Good, now say good bye to ya Ma" he ordered

Rosie raised her hand and waved at Lindsay

"Bye Pumpkin, be good for Danny ok?"

"She will, wont ya Baby. Don't worry so much Montana, she's in good hands" Danny reassured her

"I know"

"Good. Bye Montana"

Danny picked up Rosie's horse covered bag and turned around to leave before Lindsay called out to him.

"Oh and Danny, I don't want her..."

"You don't want her running too much?" Danny asked while Lindsay just answered with a smile.

Danny turned around and made his way towards the door again. He put Rosie down and the second he took his finger of her lips, her questions fired out.

"I still don't understand..." Rosie said as they made their way out the apartment.

Once they had left, she closed the door and just leaned on it. Thinking about how amazing it was that he knew what she was about to say before she even said it. With her smile growing wider, she pushed herself up and made her way back to her bedroom to get ready for work.

"What are we going to do then?" Rosie asked as he placed her in her booster seat that he had taken from Lindsay's car.

"Well, your Ma told me you like sports..." Danny said, continuing after seeing her nod "…and that you've never played baseball…" receiving another nod "… so I thought that I could teacher ya how play…"

"Really?!!!!" Rosie asked excitedly

"Yup" Danny answered back

"Ohh yay!! What you waiting for then? Hurry up and get in the car!!"

Danny climbed into the driver's seat, laughing at her enthusiasm, before setting off to their destination.

Half an Hour later and the same verse of ' I'm soaring' from High School Musical repeated so many times that it was embedded into his brain, Danny parked the car announced that they were there.

Climbing out of the car, he unfastened Rosie and went round the boot of the car to collect the bat and ball he had brought.

He held out his hand for Rosie as he made his way back towards her. She grasped it tightly before they set of towards the baseball field which was surrounded by a green fence. He opened the gate for the little girl as they made their way in, only to find that the pitch had already been taken by 4 teenage boys, who should have been at school.

Danny made his way towards them, dragging Rosie along who was trying to hide behind him. As he got closer, he made sure he had the boys' attention before he began to speak.

"It's our turn now guys so scram" Danny said to them

"Yeah right, like were gonna leave for a punk ass like YOU!" One of the boys said to him before receiving high fives from his peers. "WE, were here first"

"Well, YOU are suppose to be in school right now"

"Yeah, well what you gonna do 'bout it?" another of the gang said stepping forward.

"Well, I can always arrest punk asses like YOU for skiving school and insulting a police officer" Danny came back while showing them his shield which was in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Oh man…. We … we didn't mean any disrespect man… like... we were just... like… leaving"

"Sure you were" Danny said "Well... what you waiting for? Go!"

They guy's collected their stuff, stumbling over each other before running out of the gate and towards the car park. All the while Danny was chuckling.

"Well that got rid of them" he said seeing Rosie staring up at him.

"What?" he asked once he realised that she wasn't stopping

"That was so….. COOL!!!! You made them go away!! And all you had to do was show them that... that thing that Mommy has!!!" Rosie said in awe

Danny chuckled before putting down the bat and ball and turning towards Rosie.

"You ready to play baseball then?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey well I hope you liked that chapter! Soz it took ages for me to update!! Lol

The next should be coming soon! I just didn't want to have one big chapter!

REVIEW!!!!!! Pls!


	9. Baseball

A/N: thank you for all of the reviews again!!! Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update!! Ok well this one is about baseball and I have NEVER played baseball in my life! So hopefully I've got it right!! Ok here's the next chapter.. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... unfortunately! apart from lil' Montana!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 9

"Ok you hold it like this" Danny told the little girl standing eagerly next to him, as he showed her how you grip a baseball bat.

"Now you try" he said as he handed over the bat to Rosie who gripped it as tight as she could.

"No, you've done it wrong." Danny said as he started to make his way around her so he could change her holding. "Don't grip so tight and the bat has to be in your fingers." He loosened her grip and moved the bat so it wasn't resting in the palms of her hands. He then rotated her hands so that her knuckles were lined up.

"There, that's good," he told her. "Ok, next step is the swing. Ya gotta stand sideways," he explained as he moved Rosie into the correct position, "and your left foot is in front of your right." He placed her left foot in front while Rosie watched on. "Now you put the bat up to your shoulder and you swing like this." He now stood behind her, grabbing hold of the bat while it was still in her hands and swung. "Ok you got it?"

"Yep, now throw me the ball." Rosie said excitedly.

"Whoa, hold up there now. You've gotta try it by yourself first Baby."

"Ok watch then," Rosie said as she showed Danny. She swung the bat perfectly, keeping her grip right as well.

"Huh, not bad. Ok, well do it one more time then I'll throw you the ball."

She swung the bat just like last time, forcing Danny to give up.

'_She learns quickly_,' he thought to himself as he made his way to get the ball. '_I should've known anyways. Her Mom's Montana for crying out loud. They pick up on how to do stuff just as quickly as Mentos and Coke react together!_'

He picked up the ball and stood where he was going to throw. '_Haven't done that in a while. Should show Baby, she'd like that!_'

"Ok I'm gonna throw the ball and you hit just like ya did before, alright?" Danny said coming out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, just hurry up Messer. We haven't got all day ya know!" Rosie claimed impatiently. She'd just spent the last 5 minutes watching Danny stare off into space with the ball in his hand. She had the right to be impatient!

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist!"

Danny got in position and threw the ball. Rosie aimed and swung the bat, but she missed.

"Never mind, we'll try again," Danny said as he went to collect the ball.

He threw it again and this time she hit it but it bounced down to the floor and rolled a few feet.

"There we go! Ya hit it!" Danny praised.

"Yeah but it didn't go far," Rosie said sadly.

"Don't worry it'll get better if ya practice. Now get ready for the next ball!"

They spent the next half an hour making Rosie's aim better, and even though it was winter, they still were layered in clothes so they were getting hot and thirsty.

"Come on, let's find somewhere where they sell drinks." Danny said as he put the ball down and made his way over to Rosie.

"But Mommy put water in the bag," she reminded as she let go of the bat and grabbed Danny's hand.

"Yeah but it'll be warm by now and warm water ain't nice." Danny said as they made their way out of the gate and towards the drink stall.

"What do ya want?" Danny asked Rosie when they reached the stall.

"Strawberry milkshake." Rosie replied without hesitating.

"Um... Baby... I don't think they'll sell milkshakes..."

"But I WANT one" Rosie whined.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whinin' isn't gonna get ya anywhere, Ok?" Danny said sternly.

"Yes, Sir" Rosie replied meekly.

"Good. Now what do you want?" Danny asked again, nicer this time.

"Can I have a coke, please?"

"Of course you can." Danny said before turning to the shop assistant and asking for a coke and water. Once he got the drinks he gave Rosie hers and they made their way to a bench. Noticing that the little girl was a bit upset from being told off, he decided to lighten up her mood.

"Hey," he said, getting her attention. "How 'bout we go and get a milkshake at lunch time?"

This made Rosie's smile return and her demeanor change. Soon she was all chatty and ready to start playing again.

They made their way back to the field, Rosie holding Danny's hand again.

"Ok this time if ya hit the ball you gotta run, ok?"

"Run where?" Rosie asked confused.

"Ya see the white plates?" Danny asked, continuing once he saw Rosie nod. "Your gonna run to the first one, then the second, then the third and then back to the start. But I'm going to run too, to go and get the ball and you ONLY run if ya think you're gonna make it before I pick up the ball, ok?"

"Uhuh, ok," Rosie nodded, understanding what Danny said. **(A/N: even if you didn't! lol)**

"But I don't want ya to run too much ok? Ya Ma will kill me if you end up in the hospital!" Danny warned the little girl. He really didn't want to get on the bad side of Monroe.

They got set up and the first couple tries, Rosie missed the ball, but Danny kept on, encouraging her and she didn't give up. On the third try she hit the ball, not very far, but she still hit it.

"Ok, now RUN!!!!" Danny shouted to Rosie who was just standing there. Once hearing Danny, she set off running towards the first base but that's as far she got.

"Good! Ya alright?" Danny asked her once he noticed her being out of breath. He jogged over to her once she didn't answer.

" Rosie?" Danny asked worriedly "Ya alright?"

"Uhuh," Rosie answered trying to get her breath back.

"Do ya need your puffa?"

"No. I'm fine," Rosie said, now being able to breathe normally again.

"Ya sure?"

"Yes Danny," said Rosie, getting annoyed that Danny kept asking her.

"Ok, well we'll stop the running." Danny decided as they made their way back into position.

"NO!" Rosie said strongly, startling Danny. "I want to keep running."

"But you could barely breathe back then. I don't want you to have another attack." Danny argued.

"Please?" Rosie begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Ahh... don't give me that look Baby..." Danny said trying not to cave in.

"I hate not being able to do normal things! Just because I can't breathe sometimes doesn't mean I can't try!" Rosie said getting upset. "Please Danny?"

Seeing that she was saddened by the fact that she couldn't do things that normal 4 year olds should be doing, he relented.

"Fine. BUT we stop if ya get any worse than that ok?"

"YAY!!" Rosie said as she jumped in his arms and hugged him. "Thank you, Danny!"

"No problem, Baby." Danny said enjoying the feel of the little girl in his arms. "Ok now let's get going. I'm getting cold just standing 'ere"

They spent the time until lunch playing. Danny noticed that Rosie was getting tired so he decided to call it quits for the day.

"Ok, one last one, then we'll go get lunch" Danny shouted to the little girl who was getting ready to take her hit.

"Oww… ok" Rosie said sadly.

"Ok, make this ya best one yet! Here it comes!"

Danny threw that ball and Rosie hit it right on its sweet spot. It soared high in the air, over Danny's head and past the second base. Danny and Rosie just followed it with their eyes, amazed that she hit it that far.

"RUN!!!" Danny shouted to Rosie once he snapped out of his daze, making Rosie snap out of hers.

Rosie started running while Danny jogged off to get the ball. She ran past the first… then the second… and then the third. Her smile got bigger as she saw the end and she realised she was going to make it. Once there, she jumped up and down, ignoring the fact that she was very out of breath.

"I MADE IT!!! I MADE IT!!!" she shouted while Danny rushed over and picked her up in his arms.

He swung her around and lifted her up over his head so she was looking down at him. Her smile was contagious and it made Danny's smile even bigger.

"Ya did! Ya did!!!" Danny cheered as he brought her back down to his chest. "Ya Ma's gonna be so proud! And just wait till we tell Flack, he's not gonna believe it!"

Rosie just smiled, too out of breath to say anything. She clung to Danny's chest as he picked up the ball, bat and her bag and made their way back to the car. He placed her in her car seat and put the equipment in the back.

Once seated in the driver's seat, Danny turned to Rosie and asked: "How 'bout we go for that milkshake now?"

Rosie just smiled and closed her eyes as they set off for the strawberry milkshake Danny had promised her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There we go!! Hope you liked it! Soz it took me ages to update.. and if I got any of the baseball bits wrong! I don't even play baseball!! Lol! If I need to change anything just tell me!

Ya know what to do !!! so pls review!!!!

Oh and thank you to my new beta!!!! Luv ya Angie!


	10. You heard of the winter fly ?

A/N: thank you for all of the reviews again!!! Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update!! Thanks for all the comments on my baseball!! Hehe! Okie dokie… enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... unfortunately! apart from lil' Montana!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 10

" How 'bout we go and get ya Ma and go for lunch?" Danny asked Rosie while they were stuck in one of New York City's traffic jams.

" Yeah! And then I can tell EVERYONE about my home round!!!" Rosie replied excitedly.

Danny chuckled at the little girl's mistake. " Its home run, Baby. Home run"

" Whatever" Rosie said. She didn't like being wrong " I still hit it better than you"

Danny's eyes popped out of their sockets. If it were any other person, he would have argued from there to Timbuktu, but since she was only a little…

" Of, course ya did Baby, of course ya did"

They arrived at the crime lab 20 minuets later, Rosie bruising Danny's ego the whole way.

".. and I'm better at art than you and I'm better at reading than you and I'm better at playing the piano than you and…" Rosie said while trying to think of everything possible to man kind.

" Do you even PLAY the piano?" Danny asked, getting a bit tired of Rosie.

' _Who knew such a shy girl like that was so boastful!'_ Danny thought _' Well I guess she IS a Monroe'_

" No….but I'd still be better at it than you" Rosie answered Danny's question.

They were rounding the corner when Rosie saw Flack.

" DON, DON!!!!" the little girl shouted as she ran up to Flack and started pulling on his pants making him crouch down to her height.

" Guess what?!" Rosie questioned excitedly

" What?"

" I did a home run AND I hit it better than Danny!" Rosie said just as Danny made it over to where they were.

" Really now" Flack said while looking at Danny, a sly smile on his face " Well, we best go and tell everyone shouldn't we ?"

" Yeah! Come help me find them!" Rosie said grabbing hold of Don and Danny's hand.

" Thanks man" Danny said to Flack sarcastically over the top of the girl's head

" Anytime" Don replied, the smile still on his face.

They met Mac and Stella first. Each one congratulated Rosie on her hit and made comments on how better she was than Danny. By the time they had met up with Lindsay, he'd had enough of ' Danny got beaten by a 4 year old' and ' I do suppose anyone could beat Messer'

" MOMMY!!!" Rosie shouted to her Mother.

" Hey Pumpkin! How was baseball?" Lindsay asked as she picked the little girl up

" Great! I did a home run AND I'm better than Danny AND I learnt a new word" Rosie said smugly

" A new word? What's that?" Lindsay said as she eyed Danny before looking back towards her daughter.

' _A new word? I didn't teach her a new_….._Oh shit!' _Danny thought, his eyes going wide as he recalled his incident with the youths. He started to wave his hands about, trying to tell Rosie not to say anything while not getting caught by Lindsay.

" It was… It was… Danny what are you doing?" Rosie said going of topic, making Lindsay turn around and stare at Danny.

He dropped his hands hoping Lindsay didn't see.

' _Thank God! She forgot… Ha she's not as smart as thinks!'_ Danny thought to himself, a smile forming on his face.

" What were you doing Danny?" Lindsay asked

' _Oh shit…. Great out of one mess and into another. Thanks Baby' _

" I.. ur… I.. there was a fly and I was trying to get rid of it " Danny said lamely

" Danny…. It's the middle of winter… there are no flies' Lindsay stated, looking at Danny weirdly.

' _Shit'_

" Oh.. you've.. ur.. you've never herd of the… the winter fly?"

' _The winter fly? Oh my god…'_

" No" Lindsay said slowly still eyeing Danny

" Geeze Montana… I thought everyone had!"

' _That's it Messer… keep goin'... ya may actually survive this…'_

" Uhuh… and what exactly is this ' winter fly '" Don asked butting into the conversation. His eyes lighting up in amusement.

' _Oh crap, he and his stupid smile's still here… forgot bout that'_

Eyeing Don, he replied " Ur.. its from Singapore… since its hot all year round up there.."

" Danny… Singapore is **_DOWN_** there" Lindsay said

" Right yeah… I knew that' he said sheepishly

' _I thought that was Australia….'_

" So… anyways me and Baby here wanted to know if ya wanted to go for lunch?" Danny asked Lindsay, changing the subject.

" Sure! Let me just get my coat and then we can go. Don are you coming?"

" Oh no.. no… he cant come" Danny answered for him, receiving an evil glare from Flack.

" Oh, that's a shame. Well maybe next time " Lindsay said before putting down Rosie and going of to get her coat.

" Any why cant I come Messer?" Flack asked once Lindsay was gone

" I.. ur.. I… cause ya were a real ass to me before, that's why " Danny replied.

" Right… ya sure its not the fact that ya wanna spend time with Monroe?" Flack said with a knowing smile on his face.

" NO!... I mean nah, of course not! Why would I wanna do that?" Danny said trying to act cool.

" Cause you LLIIKKEEE her"

" whatever man." Danny said just as Lindsay came back

" Ok I'm ready. Lets go. Bye Don" Lindsay said as she picked up Rosie and made her way back down the hall with Danny.

" See ya lata" Don said before going of to find Stella. _' Wonder if she wants lunch?'_

' _Hey I actually made it out alive!' _Danny thought to himself

" Oh Mommy! Guess what?" Rosie said excitedly

" What?"

" I remembered the word!"

' _Ah shit' _

There we go hope ya liked it!!

Sorry it wasn't as long as the others AND that I took so looonnnggg to update! Hehe

Luv all the reviews so keep 'em cuming!!


	11. Lil' Pink Heart

A/N: First of all I wanna say IM SOOO SORRY for not updating sooner!!! Things have been really hectic, but now I'm on holiday!!! YAY!!!! So I plan to use my time well!!!

Ok I've been asked for some more DL… and don't worry there will be!!! Maybe in this or the next chapter…. Haven't really planned it yet!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! You guys have made me wanna keep on going!!!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 11

It had been a very long lunch for Danny. Rosie had successfully remembered the word, and Lindsay was still ranting on at him by the time they he had paid for the bill and they were on their way out of the diner.

"I still can't believe you said that in front of her!" Lindsay nagged on at him

"_And I believe that you still going on about it!" _Danny thought to himself

"I'm sorry! What more d'ya wants me to do! It just slipped out! I didn't mean for it to!"

"She's 4 years old Danny! She shouldn't even know that those types of words exist!"

"I know, I know! Ya been telling me that for the past hour! And I've said I'm sorry, I truly am but I can't change the past!" Danny said his voice getting deeper as he got annoyed.

Realising that she had stepped over the mark just a tad, Lindsay kept quite. They walked back to the crime lab in silence; the only noise made from the three of them was from Rosie sucking away at her thumb.

After a while the silence got too much for both of them.

"Lindsay…" "Danny…." They both said at the same time before chuckling at bit.

"Ya go first" Danny said to Lindsay

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep going on at you" she apologized sheepishly

"Nah, it's alright. Not ya fault I gotta big mouth" Danny replied

"No, no it's my fault; I kept ranting on about it. I know you didn't really mean to do it"

"Yeah but I still feel bad"

"Yeah but.. I'm still sorry"

" Nah, I'm sorry

" No I am

" Nah, I should be the one who's sorry"

" No.."

" ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!!" Rosie cut in "You're BOTH sorry, just shut up! You guys are making my head hurt!" she said, trying to acting all grown up

The adults laughed and they kept on walking, the uncomfortable silence between them now eradicated

Once they had dropped off Lindsay, Danny, realising that Rosie was tired from that mornings activities, decided it would be best if they had a lazy afternoon. On the way to his apartment, they stopped of a Danny's regular video rental.

" Ok, ya can choose what ya want alright" Danny told Rosie as they entered the shop

"Really!" Rosie said excitedly, her eyes lighting up at the amount of videos to choose from.

Danny chuckled "Sure Baby, go ahead. I'm just gonna go…" but his sentenced died away once he realised that Rosie was already browsing through the children's section.

Chuckling, he made his way to the front of the store.

" Hey Danny" the lady from behind the counter said. She was a middle aged woman, with brown hair and hazel eyes.

" Hey Shelby, how ya doin'?"

" I'm good, kids driving me mad"

" How are they? Max still playin up? I can talk to him again if ya want me to?" Danny offered. He knew how hard it had been for her since her husband had left, and her eldest son acting up wasn't helping either.

" Nah, he's doing good now. What ever ya said to him worked!" Shelby said " I appreciate it a lot Danny. Thanks"

" No probs, just glad to see he's straightened up"

" Ya know, you should come round some time, the kids would love to see ya. I'll make dinner"

Danny chuckled " Love to Shelb, but I kinda got it busy right now" he said looking at the little girl who was walking towards him, a pink DVD in hand.

" Who's that?" Shelby asked, noticing the girl

" This" Danny said as he picked the Baby up " is Rosie. Baby, this is Shelby. Say hi"

" Hello" Rosie said shyly, hiding her face in the crook of Danny's neck afterwards.

Shelby just giggled " Hey sweetheart. Well aren't you cute. She some long lost daughter of yours Danny boy?" she said with a sparkle in her eye

" Nah, this munchkin is my friend's. Just taking her out for the day aren't I, Baby?"

" Yeah, he took me to play baseball and I'm sooo much better than him" Rosie said, he shyness gone away

Shelby laughed " I bet you are, sweetheart."

" Ok, Ok… enough with 'bashing Danny's ego', I've had a lot of that today and I don't need anymore, thank you very much"

Shelby just continued to laugh before turning her attention back to Rosie. " What you got there then?" she said pointing to the DVD in the little girls hands

" Its high school musical. Can I get it Danny? Please?" Rosie asked as she held the case up to show the adults.

" Sure Baby, give it to Shelby"

She put the DVD on the counter and looked up to Danny with puppy dog eyes " And can we get some popcorn?"

" Ahh… I dunno Baby. Ya might not eat you dinner" Danny said unsure

" Please, I promise I'll eat every bit of it!"

Rosie kept looking into his blue eyes. Her big brown ones and the pout on her face was enough to make anyone scum to her wants.

" Fine, fine, just don't tell ya Ma" he said as he placed a packet of microwavable popcorn on the counter as well.

Shelby laughed as she rung up the items " She's got you wrapped round her little finger she has Messer"

" Don't I know it" Danny mumbled to himself as he gave the money to Shelby " Thanks Shelby, when's it due?"

" Thursday"

" Ok thanks, bye" Danny said as he made his way out of the store, Rosie in one arm, the bag in the other.

Three hours later, Danny had had of "I'm soaring, I'm flying…". Rosie had made him watch her favorite bits again and again until he decided it was time for dinner.

" What do ya want Baby?" he asked

" Nothing, I'm not hungry" Rosie said as she kept on drawing

" Rosie, you promised me you would eat your dinner" Danny said more forcefully. He didn't want to get in trouble again with Lindsay.

" But.."

" No buts, what do ya want?"

" Fine. Mac and cheese" she said grumpily

" Please"

" Please"

"Good, Il call ya Ma, see if she's gonna eat with us"

An hour later, Lindsay had joined Danny and Rosie at the dinner table.

" Rosie, why aren't you eating?" Lindsay asked her daughter once she had seen that her food had barely been touched.

" I'm not hungry" Rosie said grumpily

" And why not?" Lindsay asked getting suspicious. Her daughter was always hungry and Mac and cheese was her favorite at the moment

" Ah leave it alone Montana, we had lunch late, she's probably still full from that" Danny tried to reason with her. He didn't want to start another fight between them, although, Rosie was going to get a talking from him some time soon about keeping promises.

Lindsay just eyed them both before dropping the subject and picking up her spoon.

Two hours later, they were sprawled out on the couch watching high school musical… again. Through out the movie some how Danny had gotten into the position where he was resting on the arm of the couch while Lindsay lay in between his legs, with his arms wrapped around her. She didn't seem to mind the position they were in and **_he_** wasn't going to move. He looked down at the brown hair beauty and sighed.

" _This is perfect. I wish every night could be like this"_ He thought to himself

" What?" Lindsay asked twisting around to face him after hearing his sigh

" Oh.. ur nothing… nothing at all"

" Alright" she said before turning back around " Look, Rosie feel asleep"

He looked over to the front of the TV where the little girl fell asleep.

" Does that mean I can turn the movie off?" He asked chuckling at his own joke while Lindsay rolled her eyes.

" She looks like an angel" he said softly after his laughter died away

" Yeah she does. Its great having her back. I missed her"

" She's perfect ya know"

" _Just like you"_ he thought to himself

" What?" Lindsay asked as she turned around to face him

" _Ahh crap, I said that out loud didn't I. Well done Messer"_

" I ur.. I…." Danny said trying to search for something to say before realising how close their faces were.

" Danny…" Lindsay whispered softly locking eyes with him.

" Lindsay.."

Their faces started to move closer and their eyes shut slowly in anticipation….

" Mommy"

They broke apart instantly, Lindsay moving over to the other side of the couch while Danny sat upright.

" What Baby?" Lindsay asked as she made her way over to her sleepy daughter who was holding Barney limply in one hand.

" I'm tired, can we go home"

" Sure Baby, come here"

She picked the little girl up and collected both of their things before making her way to the door

" Thanks Danny." Lindsay said quietly once they were out of the door, not being able to look him in the eye.

" Ur.. no problem… we had a great time" Danny said while rubbing his neck. The romantic mood before was no where to be felt now.

" So… I'll see you tomorrow then?"

" Yeah, good night Danny" Lindsay said before walking away

" Night Lindsay" Danny said softly, looking down the corridor , long after she was gone.

That night when most sane people were asleep, Danny was still awake, tiding up his apartment. He couldn't sleep, his mind kept wandering back to the moment between him and Lindsay.

" _Is she ready?"_

" _Does she want something with me?"_

" _Should I ask her?"_

" _What if she's just messin' with me?!"_

" Urgh" Danny moaned. Those questions and more had been running through his head ever since she left. _" Why'd Baby have to wake up hey?"_

He was cleaning up the glasses on his coffee table when something caught his eye.

It was a drawing. _" Must be Rosie's." _

But it wasn't just any old drawing. It wasn't of a random house or a yellow dog, but of him. Him, Rosie and Montana. Rosie was in the middle holding on to one of his and Lindsay's stick arms. They all had smiles on faces and underneath them was what looked to be a baseball, base bat and ball. He smiled, for a four year old, she had talent!

But what his eyes glaze over was at the top. Above their heads, was a pink heart. A heart that could have just been a doodle, or a heart that was just there to fill in space. But to Danny, it was a heart that symbolized their future. Together. And some how, he knew that Rosie hadn't put it there as a doodle.

Well I hoped you all liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I no I haven't been a very good person these last few weeks but... PLEASE!!!! I have a whole 3 weeks which I can update !! YAY!!!!!! And don't worry I have ideas!!! There will defiantly be more D/L and I'm already thinking of a special Christmas chapter!!

Luv ya guys!!


	12. Case of the missing Barney

A/N: Hey all!! Thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter... BUT I WANT MORE!!!!!!! Lol... I don't mean to sound selfish!!! Or like a spoilt brat!!! But I LOVE reviews!!! And by looking at them I can tell if I should carry on or not... ok well enough of me!!... Enjoy the next chapter!!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 12

It had been a week since Lindsay and Danny's incident and neither one of them had done anything about it. It seemed like it never existed. Lindsay also hadn't found a babysitter that was willing to look after Rosie yet. Turns out that it was hard to find a reliable one let alone one that would be available when Lindsay needed them, especially because of her hours. This meant that everyone at the lab now knew Rosie who was 'the sweetest little thing on this planet' according to some of the female lab techs.

------

It was Danny's lunch break and he was heading to his locker to get his coat so he could go and get something to eat. He was going past the break room when Rosie ran out towards him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey, hey Baby what's wrong?" he asked as he picked her up and held her in his arms

"Barney... he's... he's gone!!!" she cried before burying her head in the crook of Danny's neck.

"What? What do you mean Barney's gone?"

"I left Barney on the table and I went to go see Mommy to show her my picture and when I came back I couldn't find Barney! I want him back Danny!"

"Ok, ok, shhh, don't worry I'll find him ok, I'll find him"

"You will?" Rosie asked, lifting her head so she could see Danny

"Of course I will Baby. Come on let me take ya to ya Ma and then I'll go and look for Barney alright?"

With a sniff and a nod from Rosie they headed down the hall to find Lindsay.

------

After a few comforting words from her mother, Rosie let Danny go so he could go and find her horse. He knew how much the stuffed toy meant to her, so he was going to find it, even if it did take him all week.

He went back to the break room too see if the little girl had just misplaced it. But once he had looked all around the room, he couldn't find the white spotted animal anywhere.

"_Wonder where it is?"_ he thought to himself _"Baby said that she left it on the table, but nothings there. She also said that she was coloring, but I can't see any crayons or paper."_

Once looking around the room one last time he sat down on the couch and thought.

"_Someone must have been in here while she went to go see Lindsay... great that could be anyone in the freaking lab!"_

This was **not** going well.

"_Anyone could have come in for coffee... ahh... coffee... caffeine that keeps you awake after a triple as it made its way down your throat... the sweet yet biter smell which gets wafted to your nostrils from miles away which... wait a second..."_

Danny sniffed the air... that 'sweet yet biter smell' was no where to be found. He sniffed the air again

"_Well now I know that someone didn't come here for coffee... it must have been someone who came and tidied up since there's no paper here... who cleans up round here... well there's Lindsay... neat freak.. but she was with Baby... and Stella... but she's out on a case with Hawkes... well I defiantly know its NOT Flack... god if his Ma saw the state of his apartment...boy would he be in trouble... hehe... maybe I should tell her... and make sure that I'm there when he gets a shouting at...ooh and take a video camera and... STOP... I'm not supposed to be thinkin' bout blackmailin' Flack... need to look for Barney... stupid horse..."_

He was still sat there thinking when Don came in wanting coffee.

"Hey Messer, what ya doin'?"

"Huh... oh thinkin'... hey Flack...??"

"Ya..." he answered while brewing his beverage

"Who cleans round here?" Danny questioned

"Janitors... Cleaners...Stella... why?"

"Oh nothing... just wondering..." Danny said "_OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!!!... The bloody cleaners... Jesus..."_

Once realising how stupid he had been, he set of to find the cleaners. He looked high and low but he couldn't find them.

"_Where the hell are they? is there some hangout just for cleaners in the lab... what's it called?... the sweep club?... hehe... the sweet club...that's pretty good..."_

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"_Ahh crap... Mac... just what I need..."_

"Ur. Hi Mac... how ya doing?" Danny asked while rubbing the back of his neck

"Danny... what are you doing? aren't you suppose to be working?"

"Well actually... it's still technically my lunch break and ya know I do get a full hour and if I don't get I can..."

"Danny... shut up...just carry on... I don't think I even want to know what's going on... "He said while turning and walking away

"Wait... Mac... d'ya know where the cleaners are?"

"The cleaners? There on the first floor...why?"

"Oh... no reason... thanks Mac" he called before running off

"_He gets even weirder each day" _Mac thought to himself before going to the break room_ "wonder if there's any coffee..."_

_------_

By the time Danny had made it to the first floor, he stomach was rumbling like a volcano ready to erupt.

" _Montana beta pay me back for this.. I'm missing my lunch for cryin' out loud!!"_

He thought while making his way to the reception desk.

" Hey Tiffany. Do ya know where the cleaners' hang out is?"

" Ya, down there to the left. Why?" the red head asked

" I'm on a mission to save Barney" he replied while walking towards the door that Tiffany just pointed at, all the while getting looks from her.

Once he had reached the ' hang out' he knocked before opening the door. In side, the walls were covered with shelves which had cleaning supplies loaded on to them. Mops and buckets were stored in the left corner while the hoovers were in the right. In the middle was a round table where a balding man sat.

" What's up son?"

" Hi... ur I was wonderin' if ya had cleaned the break room today?"

" Yeah, this morning. Why you want something?"

" Yeah actually, see there's this lil' girl who lost her stuffed toy and I think ya might have thrown it away by accident."

" Sorry buddy but I don't 'member seein' anythin'"

" Yeah well maybe ya cleaned up by accident. Do ya still have the trash?"

" _Please say yes, please say yes..."_

" Yeah I do" ... "_Thank you GOD!!!"_... " But it's out in the dumpsters behind the building. The trash men aint come yet, ya might find it in there"

"_.. great..."_

" Thanks man"

" No problem son, Have fun!"

" _Have fun... well aint he the comedian"_

------

Once having got his overalls from his locker, Danny had 10 minuets of his lunch left. Standing in front of the dumpster, he sighed before climbing in.

" _Only for Baby.. only for Baby" _

After searching through the trash for what seemed like ages, something caught Danny's eye. It was fluffy, black and when Danny pulled it out, it was Barney. A dirt, smelly Barney, but still Barney.

" Oh thank God" Danny said while climbing out of the green tin and making his way back in side the lab. While walking through the lab trying to look for Rosie, he got some weird looks.

" _Ahh.. who cares... I'm gonna take a shower anyways"_

_------_

Rosie was watching Dora the Explorer with Stella when Danny came in. He had a smile on his face and was hiding something behind his back.

" Guess what I found?" Danny said while showing Rosie the dirty horse

Rosie jumped out of Stella's arms and ran to Danny. She snatched the teddy out of his hands before jumping in to his arms

" Thank You, Thank You ,Thank You!!!" she screamed while jumping up and down in Danny' arms.

Danny just stood there chuckling " No problem Baby, just ya gotta let me go have a shower, I reek."

While putting Rosie down, he noticed what Stella was watching.

" What did ya explore to day Stel?" he said with his cocky grin plastered on his face "Was it the mysterious jungle monsters? Or was it the sea cave with bats?"

Stella just rolled her eyes " Shut up Messer"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya go. If ur looking for some more D/L there will be some in the next chapter!! Hope u liked this one and remember...

REVIEW!!!!!!!

please


	13. Skating around

A/N: Heys... YAY I HAVE 100 REVEIWS!!! I'm happy!!! Lol... hope you guys liked the last chapter... I have now found out that I have compertion... so please keep reading and reviewing!!! Now... enjoy the chapter!!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 13

"You owe me big Montana" Danny said as he walked into their office where Lindsay was sitting at her desk.

"Why?" Lindsay asked without taking her eyes off the file in front of her.

"Cause I just made your lil' girl the happiest 4 year old in the city" Danny replied proudly

"Why?...oh wait... oh my God you found Barney?!" Lindsay said now caring what the man in front of her was saying.

" Yup. Crawled threw garbage and everythin'"

And before he knew it, Lindsay was hugging him so tight he thought that he wouldn't be able to breathe.

" _Not that I mind.. stay right where you are Montana."_

" Thank you" Lindsay whispered " Thank you so much"

" You have no idea how upset she would have been if you hadn't of found him" she said while pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

Clearing his throat " Ur... huh... no problem" he said a bit squeakily

" You alright?" Lindsay asked as she steeped out of the embrace and back towards he seat.

" _Nothing a cold shower wouldn't cure"_

" Yeah.. yeah I'm fine. So 'bout that payment.."

" Uhuh... and who said I was gonna pay you?" Lindsay said teasingly

" Well, I did just save you from sleepless nights full of tears and at least 20 bucks on having to buy a new toy" Danny rebutted

Lindsay sighed dramatically " I suppose you did. What you say to a home cooked meal and a movie complete with the happiest 4 year old in the city?"

" Sounds good, but I've got a better idea" he replied before telling her the plan.

------

At 7 o'clock that night, Danny was greeted into the Monroe's flat with a joyous scream and jumping little girl.

" DANNY, DANNY, DANNY!!!" Rosie screamed before grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him inside the apartment. " MOMMY, DANNYS HERE. Danny I** got** to show you..."

" Rosie what have I told you about answering the door?" Lindsay scolded her daughter as she entered the living room.

" But I knew it was Danny..." she tried to reason with her mother

" No buts Rosie. Its not safe here."

" But Mommy..."

" You know ya Ma's right Baby. Its not safe. You don't know who's gonna be out there." Danny said trying to help reason with Rosie

" I'm sorry" the little girl said while looking down at her sock covered feet, ashamed

" No worries Baby, just don't do it again" he said while picking her up in his arms " Now, what were you gonna show me?"

With that Rosie's smile came back as she climbed out of Danny's arms and dragged him past Lindsay and down the hall.

------

Lindsay had just finished making the dinner and went to go and get Danny and Rosie. She was about to call out the them as she turned into Rosie's bedroom but her voice quickly died away as she saw what was going on. Sat in the middle of the furry purple carpet was Danny, his back to her, holding a brown coloured horse. In front of him was Rosie, Barney in her hand, instructing Danny what to do with the object in his hand.

Before either of them noticed her at the door, Lindsay quickly fished out her phone from her pocket and snapped a picture.

" _I wonder what I can do with this?... hehe"_

But unfortunately for Lindsay, her phone wasn't on silent and it made a snapshot sound when she took the picture.

" _Ahh crap"_

_------_

At the sound of the phone, Danny quickly turned around to see a guilty Lindsay standing at the doorway, mobile in her hand.

" Montana..." he warned before quickly dropping the plastic horse and getting up and approaching after the sneaky photographer. " I'm gonna give you 3 seconds to delete that picture..."

"...1..." a step forward

"...2..." another step

"...3..." last step

" Nope" she replied childishly before running back down the hall

" Oh Montana you are gonna get it!" he shouted before chasing after her.

They ran past the living room and into the kitchen where Lindsay managed to escape the evil clutched of Danny as she made her way around the table. But her luck ended as she found herself stuck when she was on one side of the coffee table and Danny was on the other.

" What you gonna do now Monroe?" he asked teasingly

" Run" she said before starting to sprint off, but she didn't get very far as she slipped on a pillow left on the floor. She went down and landed with a THUMP.

" Lindsay" Danny cried as he ran towards her and crouched down next to her. " Ya alright?"

" I'm fine, nothing but a bruised bum that's all" she said as started to get up again, phone still in her hand.

" Oh no you don't" Danny said as he saw she was trying to escape. He put his hands on her wrists and successfully managed to pin her down to the floor and straddle her.

" What you gonna do know Monroe?" he asked huskily

" I dunno Messer, what should I do?" she replied, her voice a little shaky from the close

contact.

" Well, if I were you I would..." Danny started to say before Rosie cut in.

" HORSIE!!!!!" she cried as she jumped on Danny's back and started to kick his back.

" Hey! Ow, ow that hurts" Danny complained

" Come Pumpkin, get off Danny" Lindsay said as she crawled out from underneath Danny and picked her daughter of his back. " Now sweetie, you have to understand that Danny's old and his back isn't very good." She said teasingly, receiving glares from Danny.

" Like Grampy?" Rosie asked innocently

" Yup, just like Grampy" Lindsay answered unsuccessfully hiding her snicker

" Shut up Monroe. Don't listen to ya Mother Baby, she don't know what she's talkin' bout"

" What ever Messer. There's no shame in admitting that your just not as agile as you use to be" Lindsay bantered back as she made her way towards the kitchen

" Hey, I'll have you know that I am just as flexible as I was 10 years ago and I bet..." he bantered while following the girls

" Danny... just shut up and eat your grub. It's getting cold"

------

" Well I gotta admit Montana, you sure as hell can cook" Danny said as he finished his last bite of lemon cake.

" Thank you" Lindsay replied, blushing at the compliment " So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

" Well, both of you need to go and change into something warm before we go anywheres" Danny said while making his way towards the sink to help Lindsay wash up.

" Why? Where are we going?" Rosie asked as she sat in her chair, legs swinging

" Cause you'll get cold if ya don't. So go on, take ya Ma and go get changed"

" But you didn't tell me where we're going" Rosie complained as she hopped off the chair

" It's a surprise. If I tell ya, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore would it?" Danny said as he gently pushed Lindsay towards the little girl

" Danny..." Lindsay said cautiously

" Montana just go get changed. I'll give ya 15 minuets then I'm leavin'"

"Fine, fine. Come on Pumpkin lets go" Lindsay said as they headed towards the back of the apartment

------

An hour later, they had arrived at the destination. Rockefeller center.

" Danny what are we..." Lindsay asked but was cut of by having Danny's finger put on her lips

" Shh Montana. Just get out the car and follow me"

After 10 minuets of wondering what he was up to, the Monroe girls were awarded their answer. In front of them was a brightly light ice rink with Christmas decorations covering the sides. On the ice were people skating. Kids, Adults even the odd grandparent were all sliding across the frozen water.

A squeal of joy escaped from Rosie who was in Danny's arms once again.

" Mommy, Mommy look!!!" she exclaimed happily as she pointed out the oval.

" I know Pumpkin, I know" Lindsay said trying to hide the fear in her voice. Rosie didn't pick up on it, but Danny did. He gave her a questioning look, worried if his surprise was a bad idea, but in return he got a fake smile from her.

" _Somethings up.."_ he thought to himself as they made their way to rent some boots.

Once kitted up they hobbled over to the ice.

" She know how to skate?" Danny asked Lindsay over the top of Rosie's head

" Of course I know how to skate!" Rosie answered for Lindsay " Mommy's the one who wont go on it. She says it's too slippery"

Danny sent Lindsay another questioning look, this time expecting an answer.

" Pumpkin, why don't you go on the ice and we'll watch you for a bit ok?" Lindsay said to Rosie when realising that Danny was expecting more from her than just a shrug.

" But Mommy..." Rosie whined

" Baby think of it this way." Danny said as he crouched down to the little girl's height "If you go on first, I get see how much better at skating you are than me, Ok?"

" Ok" Rosie said defeated " But you'll come on later?"

" Of course. Now go on, but stay where we can see you ok?"

With a nod from Rosie, the little girl made her way over to the ice, stepping on it lightly at first before sliding off into the mass of people, leaving Danny and Lindsay alone

" You gonna tell me what's all this stuff bout the ice being to slippery then?" Danny asked as he turned to face her

Lindsay looked down before making her way over to sit on the bench near them, asking Danny to follow with her eyes.

Once seated side by side, Lindsay started

" When I was 10 I wanted to go out on the lake... the lake by our house but.. ur.. but no one would come with me but I still went anyway... I was in the middle of the lake when I heard... when I heard a cracking noise... then another... and before I knew it I was... I was under in the water..." Lindsay said, her voice cracking just like the ice which she fell threw. Danny put his arm around her waist to try and comfort her while she told the rest of the story " My Mum... she was working in the kitchen and she heard my scream and went out to go and see what was wrong. When she saw me... she screamed for my Dad and brothers and... and they all came running and tried to get me out. I er... I was stuck in bed for the rest of the holidays with a cold and I ... I've never managed to get the courage to get back on the ice." She said finally looking into Danny's blue eyes

" Well" Danny said softly " I guess we can try tonight cant we?"

He stood up and offered his hand to Lindsay who, after a few seconds of thinking, placed her tiny gloved hand in his and pulled herself up off the bench. They made their way over towards the ice hand in hand.

" I just like riding a bike." Danny told her " Once ya know how to do it, you'll never forget"

Lindsay smiled wistfully " I don't know how to ride a bike" she admitted

" Well" Danny said " That's for another day, but ya get what I mean"

With a nod of her head, Lindsay gripped Danny's hand tightly before shakily stepping on the ice.

" There we go, your doing great" he told her soothingly

With a few more tentative steps, they started gliding smoothly across the frozen water. After a few minuets, Lindsay smiled. Getting confident enough she let go of one of Danny's hands.

" Wheres Rosie?" she asked, suddenly remembering about her little girl

" She's fine. She's over there, don't worry, I've been watchin'out for her" Danny told her as they made their way around the circle.

Everything was going great. Rosie had passed them a few times showing off her ' skills' to Danny, asking him to go and skate with her, but remained by Lindsay's side. But their smooth gliding was interrupted when Lindsay tripped over and fell, dragging Danny down with her. They landed on the cold ice, Danny on top of Lindsay, just like in the living room earlier that evening.

" Ya alright?" Danny asked worriedly

" Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Lindsay said getting over her fright and seeing the worry in his eyes "I'm fine Danny"

" Ya sure?" he asked still gazing into her chocolate eyes.

" Yeah" she answered breathlessly.

Leaving caution to the wind, Danny leaned forward towards Lindsay. She leaned up and their lips almost met...

WHAM

A teenager who was racing with his friends collided into Danny, sending him, Danny and Lindsay in different directions. Danny got the full impact of the hit, the teenager landing on him afterwards.

" Shit!" Danny swore, pushing the boy off him and cradling is head

" Oh my God Danny!" Lindsay cried as she crawled her way over to the boys " Are you alright?"

" Ur... yeah... yeah I'll be fine" he said still holding his head

Lindsay turned towards the teenager who was just sitting there, an dazed look on his face.

" What the HELL do you think you were doing?!" she shouted at him " You could have seriously hurt him as well as anyone else on the rink! What are you? STUPID? You and your stupid friends can get off the ice RIGHT NOW!"

" Oh yeah and who's gonna make me?" the boy asked getting his voice back

Lindsay simply showed him her badge that was inside her coat pocket and the boy scampered away, calling his friends as well. Lindsay turned her attention back to Danny who had now stood up.

" Are you sure your ok?" she asked touching his head lightly

" Yeah I'm fine, nothing but a bump" he answered even though his head was throbbing

" MOMMY!!" Rosie shouted as she skated towards the adults " Look what I can do!" she cried before skating away and going around in small circles.

Danny and Lindsay just looked at each other and smiled before complimenting on the little girl's achievement.

------

It was 9.30 and Lindsay had just put Rosie to bed. She had fell asleep in the car on the way home. The ice skating proved a bit too much for her little body. Now Danny was leaving to go home as they were both at work tomorrow.

" _Geeze I need some aspirin"_

" Thank you for tonight Danny" Lindsay said softly as she leaned against the door frame.

" No problem" he replied before the settled into a silence

" So.. I'll.. ur .. see ya tomorrow then?" he asked

" Yeah. Good Night Danny" she said

" Night Lindsay. Be safe" he replied before turning around to walk away

" Danny!" Lindsay shouted making him turn around. She quickly jogged down to where he was and reached up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his cheek before running back inside.

Danny, still in a daze, turned around and started walking away. A smile formed on his face as he made his way down the hallway, his headache now nowhere in site.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW!!! That was the longest chapter yet!! YAY!! Hope you guys liked it!! OK next chapter is the Christmas special!! I'll give you a hint... Lindsay... Santa... Kissing...

REVIEW!!! Pls!!!


	14. I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause

A/N: heya all... sorry it took me AGES to update... this was suppose to be for Christmas! But my plans got ruined by my evil mum! She grounded me so I wasn't allowed on the computer... Urgh... it sucks being a kid sometimes!!... well I hope you all in enjoy.. and please review...please!!!!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 14

It was Christmas Eve and as they say crime never stops, leaving all of the team having to work that day. Danny and Lindsay were on different cases, leaving them both disappointed. This time they weren't ignoring the chemistry between them since they had both realised that having been interrupted TWICE, they must have the same feelings. But so far nothing had happened. They were waiting for the 'right time'.

------

Danny's case was a weird one. Santa had been found stabbed with a Barbie Doll. Both he and Stella couldn't figure out how his attacker had been able to kill the jolly guy, but they were going to find out. But some changes had to be made to Danny before they could solve the murder!

Lindsay was in the elevator heading up to trace when in stepped Danny. But it wasn't the Danny she had seen that morning with a tight blue shirt on that made his muscles stand out and the body fitting jeans that made his ass look... wow! No, now the same blonde haired, blue eyed male was dressed in red, white and black.

"Um... hey Santa" Lindsay said trying not to burst out laughing at the sight of Danny

"Shut up. I already got enough looks and whispers from the people down the hall, I don't need more bashin' from you"

"Ahh poor Danny" Lindsay said, her face red from trying to keep her laughter in

"Well I think you look quite... dashing in that!" she said before she burst out laughing, unable to hold it any longer.

"You think that's funny Monroe" Danny asked as he turned towards her, a playful glint in his eye. "How about this?"

Before Lindsay knew what was happening, Danny had pushed her up against one of the walls. Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes sought out hers. The sexual charge between them had ignited so much that it could have lit up the entire city if a black out was to happen at that moment in time. As the elevator doors started to close, he leaned forward, his lips seeking hers.

------

"It's Christmas tomorrow!" Rosie shouted as she, Mac and Stella headed down one of the hallways of the crime lab.

Stella and Mac chuckled at the excitement in her voice. "What did you ask Santa for this year Rosie?" Stella asked the little girl.

" Ooohh a pony so that he can play with Barney and a Dora doll and a Dora DVD so we can go on adventures together and base ball bat and ball so that I can play with Danny..." Rosie listed to the adults

"Lots of things then" Mac mused more to himself and Stella than Rosie.

"Oh no, just the stuff I want cause I've been a very good girl this year" she said with a innocent look on her face.

"Oh so you call drawing on my tie being good?" he asked her with a smirk on his face as they waited for the elevator.

"I was making it pretty!" Rosie defended "And Uncle Donnie told me to do it"

Mac's eyebrows rose at this new piece of information. "He did, did he? Well I have a feeling that all 'Donnie' is going to get this Christmas is a lump of coal."

Stella laugh out loud while Rosie said "That's what Uncle Donnie told me I was gonna get. I haven't been bad .Have I been Aunty Stella?"

"No sweetheart, you've been an angel" Stella replied as the doors started to open. "And I'm sure your Mommy would..."

Stella started to say but was cut off by Rosie saying in disbelief as the elevator revealed its two passengers.

"My Mommy's kissing SANTA CLAUSE!"

------

Well I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so small... I think my writing skills have been shrunk cause of my break... urgh... please review anyways!!! I thought it was quite a sweet chapter!!... also I don't know wheather to do a new years one or not?... it would be great if some of you could give me response!!

Luv ya all!!!


	15. The Manhattan Elementary School

A/N: heya all... sorry it took me AGES to update...I just couldn't think of what to rite about!!!... if you guys would give me sum ideas that would be really appreciated!!!... thank you all for reading and reviewing still... even if I have been a VERY bad shipper!... so read and review!!... again!!

Lil' Montana

Chapter 15

" I DON'T WANNA GO!!!!" Rosie screamed as her mother pulled her purple top over her head.

" Pumpkin it'll be fine! You used to love school in Montana" Lindsay tried to reason with her daughter

" But that was in Montana. This is New York"

" What's the difference though?" she said once she had finished tying the little girl's shoe laces

" New York's mean and nasty and has mean and nasty people in it and no one will want to be my friend!" Rosie said quietly, looking away from her mother.

Lindsay grasped the child's hands and forced her to look into her eyes.

" Sweetheart, people aren't mean and nasty here, there just... different from people in Montana. All you've gotta do is be yourself and people will love you and by the end of the day you'll have loads of friends!"

" Really?" Rosie asked uncertainly

" Really. Now come on, Danny's waiting downstairs in his car." Lindsay said grabbing Rosie's bag

"Danny's here?!!" Rosie asked excitedly, her mood changing suddenly

" Yes he is" Lindsay chuckled. She extended her hand to the little girl " Now come on, lets go!"

------

Danny was sat in his car, the heater on full blast and the radio humming in the background.

" _Where are they?" _ he looked around _" I thought Lindsay said 7.30" _ he looked at the clock. 7.37.

Just as he was reaching for his cell phone, out they came, both huddled up in warm clothing. He got out the car and walked to the pavement.

" There's my two favorite girls in the hole wide world!" he said, crouching down ready to catch the running Rosie in his arms. She circled her arms around him and snuggled down.

" Sorry were late" Lindsay said while putting her's and Rosie's stuff in the backseat " Someone doesn't wanna go to school"

Danny looked down at the little girl in his arms. " Why don't you wanna go to school?" he asked but her reply was to snuggle down deeper into him. " Baby, school's fun! You get to learn stuff and play with all your friends..."

" I don't have any friends" Rosie said sadly, her voice muffled by Danny's clothing.

" Well that's the whole point of going to school, to make friends. Don't worry Baby, everyone will love you and you'll have loads of friends by the end of day. And you can tell me all bout it when I come and pick you up."

"Your picking me up?!" she said raising her head to look at Danny. She squealed once he nodded his head. " Well why aren't we going? I wanna hurry up the day!!!"

Danny chuckled " I think you mean you want the day to end"

" Whatever"

------

15 minutes later, they were outside ' Manhattan elementary school' **( A/N: I just made that up, NO clue if its real!)**. It was a grey, brick stone building, with a playground to the left and car park to the right. Above the main entrance was a red and white sign saying the schools name in bold lettering and underneath it, children of all ages were walking through the front doors, chatting to each other, excited to be back at school.

Once they had gotten out of the car, Rosie hid behind Danny's legs. He reached behind and pulled her up into his arms and the 3 of them made their way towards the building. Inside, some walls were decorated with colourful pictures and paintings while others had lockers on. Using the signs, they walked towards Rosie's new class room and stood outside the door.

" Here we are. You ready Pumpkin?" Lindsay asked her daughter. She shook her head and caved into Danny again.

" Baby, it'll only get worse if you wait" Danny said into her ear " It'll be fine, don't worry. You'll have a great time, and don't forget, I'm coming to pick you up"

Rosie looked up and nodded her head. Danny put her down and she grabbed his hand.

" You coming?" he asked Lindsay

She shook her head " You go"

He looked back down at Rosie then opened the door and pulled her in.

------

Lindsay watched from outside.

" _She really likes him. She really, really likes him" _. She watched as he talked to the teacher, a brown haired woman with a kind face. She saw him crouch down and whisper something in her ear. She looked confused but then nodded her head when he spoke to her. She reached up and hugged him before grabbing hold of the teachers hand and followed her.

" _She'll be fine. She'll be fine"_

------

Danny walked over to the teacher who was sat behind her desk. She got up and started talking with him. Her name was Miss Steinbeck and she welcomed Rosie to the class. She reassured him that 'his daughter' would settle in just fine. He didn't bother to correct her. He crouched down next to Rosie and whispered in her ear.

"Courage is not the lack of fear. It is acting in spite of it".

She looked at him, confused.

" You'll understand when you're older"

She nodded her head, and grabbed the outstretched hand of the teachers before being led of towards the middle of the room.

" _She'll be fine. She'll be fine"_

_------_

There we go, some bit of fluff!!... Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be when they pick her up. Remember review!! Please!!

Oh and

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!!!!!

Lol


End file.
